1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to nutrient compounds for ingestion by mammals and/or plant life. This invention relates to a nutrient compound including a predetermined number of elements combined in an approximate weight percentage ratio, each to the other in accordance with the weight percentage ratio found in the Earth's crust. Still further, this invention relates to a nutrient compound which utilizes predetermined elements for displacing other more toxic elements found in the environment and being ingested by mammals and plant life. More in particular, this invention relates to a nutrient compound which includes particular elements from Groups IIIB, IVB, VB, VIB, VIIB, VIII, IB, and IIB of the Periodic Table. More in particular, this invention relates to the use of the elements Scandium, Titanium, Vanadium, Chromium, Manganese, Iron, Cobalt, Nickel, Copper, and Zinc, in predetermined weight proportions each to the other to provide a nutritional compound for ingestion by mammals and plant life. More in particular, this invention is directed to providing a nutrient compound which optimizes the chemical evolutionary process of animal and plant life. Additionally, the subject nutrient compound is directed to a nutrient compound in solution which may be ingested by mammals and plant life, to provide a balance of elements found in the Earth's crust from which such life has evolved.
Still further, the nutrient compound of the subject concept is directed to a two-fold purpose, (1) the provision of trace elements necessary to organic life, wherein such trace elements include Scandium, Titanium, Vanadium, Chromium, Manganese, Iron, Cobalt, Nickel, Copper, and Zinc; and, (2) the use of the aforementioned trace elements to drive out other more toxic elements contained within organic systems.
2. Prior Art
Nutritional compounds utilizing specific elements for ingestion into mammals or plant life are well-known in the art. However, it is not believed that the particular weight percentage ratio of each of the elements as provided in the subject invention concept in accordance with those percentages found in the Earth's crust has been found in the prior art. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,275,514; 2,943,100; 2,034,783; 1,812,560; 2,816,854; 2,798,023; 3,215,626; 3,712,291; 2,028,575; 4,070,488; 3,832,457; 3,734,742; 3,803,308; 3,923,982; 1,649,269; and 2,885,393. These references include various percentages of elements to be either ingested within mammals or utilized for agricultural products. However, it is not believed that any of the references shown provide for the predetermined weight percentages of the specific elements as is provided in the Earth's crust for use as a nutritional compound.
In some of the prior art, specific elements are incorporated for use in mammal or plant life processes. However, such prior art does not appear to direct itself to the concept that particular elements in Groups IIIB, IVB, VB, VIB, VIIB, VIII, IB, AND IIB have the ability of displacing other unwanted elements from the mammalian body.
Additionally, such prior art does not appear to address itself to the combination and percentages of specific elements found in the Earth's crust. Thus, such prior art does not show an optimum chemistry evolution directed to the mammalian life form and/or plant life.
It is well-known in the prior art that human beings may suffer from deficiencies of various trace elements. Specific trace elements are now commercially available and may be purchased where a trace element is diagnosed. However, such prior compounds do not provide for trace element percentages in accordance with that found in the Earth's crust, as is necessary to the inventive concept of the subject invention. Still further, such prior compounds do not provide for the insert of trace elements at the top of the Periodic Chart for use in driving out other more toxic elements in each Group of the Periodic Table, as is necessary to the subject concept as defined herein.
Prior art compounds which do include trace elements are not believed to provide for the two-fold purpose of insert of such trace elements to the human body in the percentages as detailed in this overall concept. Thus, where only one trace element is provided in such prior art compounds, such would not necessarily be at the top of the Periodic Chart in a particular chemical group, and would thus not drive out or eliminate other toxic elements lower in that particular chemical grouping.